I Want To Be The Only One
by jzay
Summary: A oneshot based on the spoiler pic of Callie and Leah


A/N: Just a little one shot based on the spoiler pic and last week's episode.

Callie hadn't really heard from Arizona about whether or not she was coming home and she was starting to get nervous. Sure, she hadn't planned on asking her to come home, but what her Dad said really got to her. When it came right down to it, she wasn't ready to let Arizona go without a fight. Maybe she was too late though. She had expected Arizona to jump at the chance, but instead her face just went blank and she spent the last 24 hours avoiding Callie at all costs. Well, the ball was in her court now.

"Arizona, why are you in here with the lights off?" Meredith questioned as she came in to find Arizona hiding in a dark xray viewing room.

"Oh, um nothing," Arizona stumbled knowing she had been caught.

"Sure, you're hiding. I'm guessing from your wife because she asked you to come home."

"She told you? Well yeah, that's why I'm hiding."

"The question is why aren't you moving home right now instead of avoiding her," Meredith said.

"I just, it caught me off guard. It is all I have wanted for month, but I had totally given up on her forgiving me the night she kicked me out of the apartment. I never expected to move home."

"Okay, I get that. So you processed, now go fight for your wife," Meredith encouraged.

"I want to, but I don't think it's the best idea. Maybe I should just let her go," Arizona said quietly.

"That's not the Arizona I know. Do you honestly think this can't be fixed? That she is better off without you? You made one stupid mistake."

"More than one," Arizona admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been sleeping with intern Murphy. She was even naked in my hotel room when Callie asked me to come home. It is just another horrible mistake that I have to come clean about."

"Wow, okay. And you think Callie won't want you to come home when she finds out."

"Basically. She is going to think it was like me cheating on her again, but we were broken up for a long time before it started, I swear."

"I believe you, but you can't not tell her. So man up and go figure it out."

"Okay, I'll try."

Arizona sat there for a while longer and then finally paged Callie into the xray room. When Callie entered she looked nervous and like she hadn't slept much last night.

"Calliope," Arizona exhaled as she stood up and turned towards her wife.

"Are you looking at broken bone scans?" Callie questioned turning to the xrays trying to distract herself.

"Calliope, turn around," Arizona requested and Callie slowly turned towards her with her back to the scans now.

"I want to come home," Arizona said finally after looking into her wife's eyes for a few quiet moments.

"Really?" Callie smiled happily.

"Yes, really. Why wouldn't I?" Arizona questioned wondering what Callie knew.

"I guess I was just expecting you to jump at the chance. I know I told you to take your time and think about it, but I was kind of thinking you would end up coming home last night."

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to but I needed to make sure it was right and sort my head out."

"That makes sense," Callie said awkwardly.

Arizona smiled at her adorable wife and couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her softly. Callie looked stunned during the entire approach and froze, but then she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Arizona. It was simple and gentle, but it meant the world to both of them.

"I've missed you," Arizona admitted as she leaned her forehead against Callie's.

"I've missed you too. And I can't wait for you to come home later. Maybe we can have a movie night?" Callie suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Arizona beamed almost forgetting about the huge bomb she still had to drop on her wife.

"Great, I'll see you later then."

"See you and Calliope," Arizona said stopping her, "can we talk about things tonight too?"

"Of course."

For the rest of the day Arizona was a mixture of over the moon and sick to her stomach. Leah had left her countless text messages and everytime her phone buzzed Arizona's stomach sank a little bit more. She just needed to avoid her for another few hours, then she would talk to her wife about that mistake when they went home. She had left on her lunchbreak and moved her stuff back into the apartment hoping that Callie wouldn't kick her out again, but she was pretty sure she would end up back at the archfield once the Leah mistake was revealed.

"Arizona," Callie said cheerfully pulling the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Calliope, hey," Arizona turned and smiled.

"How is your day going?" Callie asked trying to make conversation.

"It's good, I moved my stuff back in. I put my stuff in our room because we haven't really discussed the arrangements, but I can stay in Sofia's room or on the couch if you want," Arizona rambled off nervously.

"Arizona, stop. I asked you to move back in as my wife, not my roommate. Sure, we aren't ready for some things yet, but we can sleep in the same bed. Besides, I miss feeling you next to me at night."

"I miss that too. I don't think I have gotten a really great nights sleep in months."

"It's settled then, we will be spending tonight in our bed again," Callie said moving closer to Arizona desperately wanting to feel more of a connection with her wife.

"Arizona, seriously?" Leah said coming up to the pair and standing next to Callie.

"Um, hello Doctor Murphy," Arizona said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Doctor Murphy? Seriously? I have been texting you all morning and you ignore me. I get that your wife wants you to come home, but you should have the guts to end this first," Leah said motioning between them. Suddenly, her eyes got wide as she realized she had just revealed their little easy peasy relationship to Callie.

Arizona's eyes flashed to her wife expecting her to flip out and go all hot tempered Latina on the situation. She was waiting for yelling and Callie to kick her out again. Instead, Callie responded in the strangest way. She just started laughing.

Callie was uncontrollably laughing. When she finally composed herself, she got a really serious look on her face and motioned with her thumb to Murphy.

"Seriously Arizona, you've been banging this chick. Wow," Callie said suddenly much less amused.

"Calliope, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you tonight, I promise. And she doesn't mean anything to me," Arizona pleaded totally ignoring Leah who had a hurt look on her face and was about to cry.

"I can't believe this," Callie said looking to Arizona then turning to walk away in a huff.

"Calliope, wait," Arizona called after her.

"No, just don't Arizona, don't," Callie responded not stopping her pace at all.

"Do I really mean nothing to you?" Leah asked once Callie was out of sight.

"Leah, you knew this was just a fun fling. I love my wife and right now she is the only thing that matters."

"But, but what about us?"

"There is no us. There never was an us outside of sex. Even if Callie doesn't take me back anymore, this thing is over."

Arizona walked away without giving Leah any chance to respond or argue. The rest of her day was miserable and she was not looking forward to an angry Callie later.

Arizona had gotten off before Callie and gone to the apartment planning to move her stuff out again expecting that Callie would be kicking her out again. She couldn't bring herself to move out again though. She wanted to be home with her wife and daughter. She wanted movie nights and breakfast dance parties and nights holding her love. As she worried about everything Callie entered the apartment and stalked directly up to her.

"Calliope, I know you are mad and you have every right to be."

"Mmmhmm," Callie responded moving closer.

"And I made a huge mistake with Leah, but I swear she means nothing. I totally broke it off with her too," Arizona continued.

"Okay," Callie said as she reached for her shirt and pulled it off. Arizona's eyes went wide totally not expecting that.

"Okay, um cause I thought we were fighting?" she questioned.

"Oh we totally are," Callie responded as she pulled Arizona into a kiss and moved them towards the bedroom.

"Calliope, wait, is this really the best thing for us to do so soon?" Arizona questioned.

"I can't stand the idea that I was not the last one to touch you Arizona. All I have been able to think about all afternoon is that intern's hands all over you. I can't handle it. I want to be the only person to make love to you and be with you this way ever again," Callie said continuing to undress her wife.

"I want that too," Arizona breathed out as Callie went to work on her neck, "And for the record, you are and have always been the only one to ever make love to me. They were just sex, not love."


End file.
